


Gooey

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fatkink, Fatstuck, Homestuffed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The meteor is infested with some type of candy-coated nightmare, and Sollux is the only one who manages to hide himself from it.But he has to leave his room at some point.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 29





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> some old fatkink prompt i've dug up from my personal folders. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> sorry this ends so abruptly, ha.

when everyone changed, you threw yourself in your block. no, you weren’t going to deal with the bloodbath that was inevitably going to occur- even if your friends teased you for being so cautious. the very second you suspected something strange of feferi, you scurried off, husktop in tow, and locked yourself in your block until further notice.

if they were going to ignore something that reeked of Doom, then whatever. it was their loss.

even if you feigned disinterest, you couldn’t help but reach out with your Doom vision, hoping to see nothing but your friends as normal, the worst off with feferi having a simple cold. but that wasn’t the case- because fuck it, the world loves fucking you over time and time again, and of course something like this would happen, and of  _ course  _ it was only you who had the gall to actually get the fuck out of dodge before the meteor exploded into chaos. 

so once your Doom sight only saw vibrant colors, and once your Doom hearing only detected aggressive, violent laughter, you permanently shut off your powers until further notice. nope, no thank you, absolutely fucking  _ not. _

you tried to drown out your dread with coding. minutes turned to hours turned to days of excessive coding, slowly depleting the food rations you’ve managed to muster up. and hell, even after that, your grist and resources to alchemize more food dwindled. you were never the one to worry that much beyond world ending scenarios, but as your food supply eventually tapered off into nothing, you found your body shaking and your head pounding.

you tried to ignore it, the hunger. coding useless game after useless game on your husktop became your only activity, only moving to piss or sleep. you’ve haven’t eaten in days before, how was it any different here? you tried to rationalize with yourself. maybe i could eat some mind honey, just a tiny bit. maybe i could mix it in water and it would null the effects. maybe the walls are nutrient filled in some capacity. 

you knew you were only giving yourself excuses. as the days dragged on, you knew. your stomach came to violently hate itself; each and every time you were awake your guts would be in agony, your lips chapped and teeth chattering. you neglect to remember the moments where you tried to eat cables or the wall, only to taste disgusting plaster or tickling electricity on your tongue.

you needed to go out there.

you only realized this once your husktop stopped receiving an internet connection. none of the other goons knew how to take care of a mainframe, so you were delegated the oh so important title of IT guy. without your constant cultivation, the internet was surely cut off, with the bees producing too much mind honey for the frames. you imagined the intricate walls of the honeycomb laden motherboard, collapsed and drenched in obscene amounts of sugary paste, and you felt  _ hunger _ \-- and disappointment in yourself.

you needed to get your sorry, staring ass out of there.

you tried your Doom senses one last time-- and instead of laughter echoing in the bach of your head, you were nearly blasted with a shotgun of noise. scraping metal, liquids gushing, and the laughter, fucking  _ christ,  _ the laughter. it was so much that it instantly threw your pan into an explosion of pain, and you spent at least an hour trembling on the floor.

you think. you aren’t entirely sure.

the Doom voices certainly weren’t helping-- or giving you any reassurances. but if you wanted to fucking survive beyond another three days, you needed to take the risk and get the fuck out of your block. 

giving yourself one last boost of adrenaline, you finally stumbled onto the transportalizer, giving your mess of a respiteblock one last look before you blipped away with a flash.

  
  
  
  


the very second you transportalized into the block rooms, your nose was met with the smell of rot. the gross, decaying smell of death, and the sickeningly sweet scent of sugar. it made your head pound the very moment the took in a whiff, and you instinctively covered your nose, eyes squinting just slightly. “thisth isth  _ rancthid.”  _ you hiss to yourself quietly. what the fuck even happened?

your footsteps echoed through the empty room, glowing eyes casting an eerie light across the dark, nearly black tile walls. you found your movements slow and fearful, and you can only blame your sluggish movement on the awful smell, which continued to fill you to your core.

despite the rotted stench, the room was clean. too clean, even. everything was in exactly in place, so much so that it felt  _ off,  _ like everything was just out of place, only by an inch or two. too little to be noticeable, but just enough to feel strange and disorienting. god, you were scared, even if you didn’t want to admit it.

you move past the block rooms, entering a hallway that led to the main room of the meteor. at your end of the hallway, everything was just as pristine as before. black walls and floor, tiled perfectly and symmetrically, with a few chips and cracks where you and your friends decided to dick around. but as the hallway extended, things became more surreal. more disgusting.

pink tentacles extended past the corners of the floor, excreting a thick, nearly pudding-esque ooze which filled the room up to your ankles. those same pink tentacles crawled up the walls and dripped from the ceiling, and near the end of that hallway, you could see that everything was covered in that foamy, sickly sweet slime. it nearly made you nauseous, enough to barely convince yourself that it was a good idea to  _ continue,  _ not to run screaming like a wiggler back in your hive. you needed to get something to eat, to fix the mainframe, and then fuck right off. that was your plan, and you were going to stick to it, pulsating and dribbling slime tentacles aside.

you shifted through the pink muck, ignoring how the slime soaked your shoes and made the skin of your feet tingly and strange. you can only vaguely wonder what the fuck happened to the others. was the rot smell  _ them?  _ were they all dead, eaten by this weird mass of slime that seemed to go everywhere? where you walking into the maw of a creature, ready to be crunched and crushed into a meal? you had no fucking idea, and it sure as well wasn’t fucking helping you.

you only got to look at the main room once before you were tackled to the floor.

for a split second, you didn’t know what to do, not when you slammed against the pool of watery slime, not when you felt an aggressive hand press against your throat. it was a split second too late, as when you finally began to build psi energy behind your eyes, you found the attempt impossible. 

you couldn’t use your psi.

“there he is!!” a voice squealed in excitement, and you glance up to see the grinning, nearly manic face of feferi peixes. she has a grip on your jugular that’s nearly predatory, making your hiss slightly restrained. your fear is strangled enough to glare at her, and she giggles at your glare, almost as if you’re just a grumpy wiggler and not her matesprit.

when she turns her head to call  _ “i found him!”  _ you finally get a good look beyond her extreme expression. her skin was a light pink, nearly milky in color. spots of light blue dotted her skin like small freckles, and you swear you can see her sparkling, like some sort of unicorn smoothie brought to life. her hair was a very similar light pink, as curly and soft as cotton candy. her horns were a series of deep, nearly fuchsia pinks, and she  _ radiated  _ that rotted, sweet smell.

she wasn’t normal.

you stupidly think if this is what fuchsiablood fevers are like.

your muttered growl of “get  _ off,  _ ff-” is heard on deaf fins, and soon you hear the telltale sign of feet splashing against liquid. people were coming. other trolls? your friends? jesus, they were probably fucking annoyed with feferi, and all the slime--

your thoughts are cut short when you see them. they were just as much of a pastel nightmare as feferi herself. some were pastel purple, some green, some blue. it looked like a display in a candy shop, and you can feel your teeth rotting just looking at the sight. you instinctively run your tongue over your teeth just to make sure. 

“finally!” one of the others speak- vriska, you note, her scratchy voice now much more high and light. “we were looking for him for ages. thank you very much, feferi!” she was being way too fucking friendly to be normal. you weren’t sure how vriska even became this nightmare. spreading cold? fuck.

“now we can all be happy together!” another voice piped up, and you weren’t sure whether it was eridan or gamzee. maybe both at the same time? fuck, that was creepy fucked with ominous fucked ith annoying.

a murmur of agreement went through the crowd, and you snap out of your alarmed confusion to hiss. “yeah, sthorry for the fucking interruption, but why in the abstholute fuck are you all colored like a nightmare.” silence passes through the crowd, before they all start laughing. like you were some  _ joke.  _ yellow flush seeps into your cheeks, and you hiss, baring your fangs.

“don’t be silly!” feferi chirrups. “you don’t need to understand, guppy! we don’t know either!”

“but it’s the best thing we’ve ever experienced.” karkat sighs, and you shudder at how soft and gentle his tone is.

“unfortunately,” the others turn their heads, including you yourself. your eyes meet the appearance of aradia, she’s just as much of a pastel nightmare as the others, though her grin is slightly less huge. “he won’t ever be like us.”

“how?” nepeta pipes up. the others seem to tense, and despite the excited eyes and happy grins, they seem almost enraged. feferi’s claws prick your neck like a warning. 

“he’s doom bound.” aradia explains. “people bound by doom are immune to the effects. however!” her grin grows wider, and you feel fear crawl up your spine. “we can still have fun with him!”

“let’s see how much he can take.” the voice of equius suggests, and the others giggle their affirmation. “let’s pop him open and make him eat it!” one shouts, and the giggles turn into cackles. “let’s see how much mr captor can handle!”

you’re moved, despite your protests. you’re dragged by feferi by the ankles, your body being dragged through the slime, almost as if you’re being dragged through mud and muck. you thrash and shake, snarling and spitting, but it’s on deaf ears as the others keep squealing out disgusting suggestion after disgusting suggestion.

you’re thrown onto a pile, and before you can even try to move, a few of those thick, pulsating tentacles take your wrists and ankles and bound them tightly. so much that the slick, wet surface nearly strangles the blood out of you. you hiss at the feeling, attempting to thrash but utterly failing at it.

the others don’t speak to you, no- they continue to chatter to themselves idly, completely ignoring your swears and snarls in favor of giggling and hugging and doing all manners of things completely non fucking trollian. you should’ve stayed in your room, you should’ve stayed there and starved because jesus fucking christ that was a much better way to go, way better than being poked and prodded at by a bunch of tweaked out used to be friends.

another tentacle slides up you. it feels your shirt, gently pressing against it, nearly tickling you before it continues to slither up the fabric. it leaves a long trail of oozing slime, and you bite your tongue, nearly gluing your mouth shut with your own determination. no way, no fucking  _ way  _ you were going to let that thing enter your mouth, not if you wanted to have at least a shred of dignity. 

feferi seems to notice you. she giggles, softly clucking in such a condescending way that it makes you bristle. fuck you, you think. fuck you, i won’t drink this shit, i’d rather die than let you fucking shadows of my friends mess around with me, fuck you-

a hand grips your chin, hard enough to nearly break. pain slices into you, and you squeal, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as your mouth is forcibly opened. the tentacle shoots forward then- darting into your mouth like it’s been waiting for it. the feeling of the tentacle is thick and slimy, and you instinctively cough against the cold surface. it feels like liquid sickness, and you struggle against the suffocating mass.

the others have finally stopped talking, and are now staring at you, eyes shining and grins malicious. you feel embarrassed, and you attempt to glare daggers; but only end up looking terrified as the tentacle squirms. it bloats at the base, before thickening in one massive patch, and you watch it slowly creep towards you, before, before-

a thick, syrupy paste is pushed into your throat. it tastes like liquid cotton candy, like rot and disgust, like candy that’s been left out for years. it causes your a lump to form in your neck due to its size, before settling heavily in your starving gut. in some embarrassing, disgusting twist, your belly growls, resulting in a chorus of cackles and teasing words from the crowd watching you.

“maybe he  _ does  _ want it!”

you let out a muffled growl, but for only a second. your teeth prick the tentacle, and in desperation you bite down; but, instead of the tentacle retreating, the severed stub of the thing presses the bitten off lump down your gullet. the thick syrupy slime that accompanies it fills your gut and causes it to bloat, and you can slowly feel yourself growing more and more dazed as the seconds pass.

you’re taken out of your stupor minutes later, when the burning pain in your stomach becomes too much to not notice. you’re still dazed, still drugged by the sick taste and still in fear of what’s happening to you. but the pain makes you twitch, makes the air just a tiny bit more vivid and visible.

you’re stomach is so,  _ so  _ incredibly full. it’s bloated beyond any belief skin taut tight, the apex of your belly tinted yellow. it looks about ready to pop, and you can certainly imagine it. the mere thought gives you the urge to vomit. 

“let’s rip him open.” you hear a voice beyond the fuzz, and you see that it’s nepeta; her claws extended and her eyes glinting. “let’s see his color spill!”

you shake your head, fear now completely visible, and feferi giggles. “no popping!” she speaks, and she takes hold of the tentacle. she rips it from your mouth with a wet pop, and you can barely cough and wheeze without drool dribbling down your chin.

“no, no-  _ pleasthe.”  _ your dignity is shredded for the moment, and you simply want to stop the cascade of pink goo. hopefully your begging makes them stop, and thankfully, it seems to pull at feferi’s heartstrings.

“he’s so cute… even asking nicely!” a pause, and the crowd murmurs before feferi continues. “but-... nepeta, you can cut him up a bit.”

your skin grows cold. “no, no, ff- ff, feferi, matesthprit.” you stutter, voice growing an octave once nepeta approaches. “feferi, feferi, no, no nepeta  _ nepeta-”  _ your voice cuts into a shrill shriek, claws raking down your distended belly. blood wells, falling down your stomach in rivulets, and you’re terrified that the shredding will only pop your belly like a balloon. 

the pain is agony, so much agony, that you promptly pass out.

  
  
  
  


you don’t know how long you’ve been at the mercy of them. it hurts too much to think-- it hurts to do much besides sleep, eat, and cry. you don’t know how long it’s been, but by the way you’re completely immobile, covered in infected scars and heart pounding every moment of your life, you think it’s a long time. 

you’re too fat to move. you belly reaches so far out in front of you you can’t see beyond it, and it’s constantly itching with infected scars. you don’t know how long they’ve been infected, but nepeta and gamzee are constantly reopening them, so all you really care about is how long you can feel your blood dribbling down yourself. your jaw has been broken for a long time-- feferi broke it after you bit her. now all you can do in matter of noises is low, drooly gurgles. it makes you disgusted in yourself.

your head’s been smashed early on. it makes thinking hard, very, very hard. everything is slow and hard to process, and the anger you once harbored for everyone around you turned into fear. why were they doing this? why won’t they give you a break? are you just really bad? do you deserve it? you’ve cried about it before, but all you can do now is sniffle at the thought.

you haven’t heard from them in a while. maybe they actually let you be, let you die while you’re covered in infections and puke and drool and sweat. maybe they’re giving you pity, giving you time alone to sniffle and whine. or maybe they’re punishing you.

...you don’t want to be punished.

they come hours later, after you’ve passed out due to your own broken breaths. they come and they aren’t laughing, aren’t insulting you or anything like you expect. no, they come and they’re  _ concerned,  _ even if it’s only karkat and feferi and eridan.

“shit, shit,  _ we did this?”  _ karkat hisses, and his voice is gruff and low, not high and light like you expect. feferi continues, and her voice is less excitable and much more angered. “all these sweeps, we-”

a hand pressed against your chin, and lifts your jaw. pain blossoms in your body and you let out a deep, chittery gurgle of pain, a mix of hot blood and fresh saliva dribbling past the threshold of your chapped, pained lips. feferi lets out a noise from the back of her throat in response. “oh, it’s okay shoallux- it’s okay, i know it hurts.”

she murmurs something to someone that isn’t you. soon enough, another pair of hands take your jaw, and her’s move away. confusion spikes in your head, and you groan softly, wanting her soft touch to come back. it was so much more gentle than before, everyone was- even if only for a few minutes. you desperately wanted this feeling to stay. even if, in the back of your mind, you suspected that they would go back to being mean really soon.

her hands return, gently pressing against your splintered jaw. even more pain comes back in full force, and at this point you begin crying.  _ “rrrrmmmnmmph…..”  _ hot tears spill pass bloated cheeks, and you attempt to squirm- but you only vaguely jiggle, which only makes you even more ashamed with yourself. you want the pain gone, you want the pain there, you want so many different conflicting things that it makes your head hurt, and you can only let out tiny, breathy sobs as the confusion hits you.

“it’s okay honey, it’s okay-” feferi is speaking, her voice gentle, her extra hand gingerly wiping away tears that fall. “you’re doing such a good job, taking all this pain like a champ. good boy, good boy.” her praises wash over you, and you meekly whine, your cheeks flushing deeply. you’re a good boy? you’ve done good? it makes the tears temporarily wane, the mere fact that feferi is being  _ kind  _ making everything needlessly confusing.

you’re a good boy.

you begin to notice that the pain is slowly disappearing. you don’t understand how- but one minute pain is exploding from your jaw, but the next, it seems to be gone. your brain isn’t well enough to understand that your jaw is being repaired, that you can now speak. all you understand is that the pain is gone, feferi is nice, and that you’re a good boy, good boy good boy good boy. 

your teeth still feel fuzzy and gross, but at least the pain is gone.

“...alright.” feferi isn’t talking to you, you can tell. “i can sense he has some broken bones under all that blubber.”

“you  _ think?”  _ another voice growls, and feferi responds with a hiss. “shut up karkat! i’m just making a simple observation.”

the two fall into bickering, and before you can zone out and doze off, eridan places a hand on your forehead. you just barely shrink against the cold palm, but for only a second- you realize just how refreshing it feels against your clammy skin, and you let out a soft murr of pleasure, eyelids fluttering.  _ “ee-errriiii…..” _

“that’s me, bud.” he speaks, and you can’t help but giggle, even if it’s wheezy and uncomfortable. out of all of the others, eridan was always the least excited. you liked him for it- even if he didn’t stop the others from hurting you so much. 

“m-m…… dh’.” you slur, voice slow and heavy, and you make an effort to move your arms. your arms are so heavy and sluggish that they can only move so far- but you manage to just barely reach eridan’s scarf, and you tug at it with weak, chubby fingers until he leans closer. “mmmm….. e-errriiiii….. mmmmmmm’h… teeth..” you reach up to scratch at your fangs, but eridan takes a gentle hold on your wrist, pulling away.

“i know hon, i know.” he murmurs softly, and you mumble out a breathy little giggle once more. “don’t touch it, okay? me an’ the others will get ya sorted out real soon.” 

your chest heaves, and you struggle to breath for a few long seconds. eridan’s grip hardens just the tiniest bit, and you can hear the other two’s bickering come to a close. you don’t understand why they’re worrying so much. they made you choke all the time back when they were very bright- why were they worried now?

you only come to a close when you feel a hand pap your padded, thick back. they pat a few times, firm but gentle, and you eventually cough up a glob of blood. the sticky yellow substance sticks to your lips and the back of your fangs, and your gurgling is wet and pained. you don’t realize you’ve been crying until you hear the soft chitter of eridan beside you.

your bloodpumper is pumping very hard and fast, after that. sticky sweat gleams on your clammy skin, getting stuck between rolls of your own fat. it makes you feel disgusting then, disgusting enough to make it clear to eridan. “mmhhh……. eriii, eriiiiiii-” you wheeze again, attempting to drag yourself from your own prison. he presses a gentle hand to your chest, purring softly. he turns to speak to feferi and karkat as you struggle.

“kar, can ya try and alchemize one of those breathin’ things? an’ fef, me and you should make a bath or somethin’-...” his voice tapers off into whispering, too quiet for you to hear, and your own words come out as garbled nonsense. it’s hard to think, hard to speak.

“sol.” he gently murmurs after a bit. he takes your hand, and you gurgle meekly at him, mumbling under your breath to keep yourself from squirming. “try to get some rest, okay? you’ve done so well today.” all you can see is blurriness, but you can assume he’s smiling at you. you smile all gross and sloppy back at him, and he chuckles to himself. “me an’ the others got everythin’ right now. you just try to sleep. you’re a very good boy, sol. very, very good.”

good boy, good boy.

you doze off with butterflies in your tummy.

  
  
  
  


you can hear water running. 

it’s one of the things you can sense right off the bat; other than karkat, who woke you up by rubbing your back in big circles. the next thing you notice is the tile floor, which is cold against your skin. it’s so much more different from the warm, slimy pink that covered you for so long. the room isn’t stuffy and sweet smelling, it’s refreshingly cold- and you pant heavily, taking in the cold air with deep huffs. even if it makes you shiver and shake, you love the cold. it’s so much more different, so much more fresh and better.

“good morning, bud.” karkat speaks, his usually gruff voice soft. if you think about it, everyone is soft and nice towards you. “did you sleep good?”

you gurgle. “sleeeeeep……” that’s all you manage to say, before your attention is completely brought over to the sound of the water. “water…” 

“that’s your bath, honey.” you hear eridan, and you purr. you like eridan- and karkat. eridan called you a good boy earlier, and he let you talk to him. so you like him. “do you wanna take a bath?”

“bath?” you’re getting cleaned? all of the gunk on you is gonna be washed away? the mere thought of being clean excites you, and your cheeks flush, purring even louder than before. you paw at karkat, taking his sweater in a chubby mit and you squeak “bath!” in a light voice. “clean, clean…. cle-clean clean clean……..”

“mhm.” karkat gently murmurs, and he takes hold of you, gently nudging you closer towards the tub. or at least, you think. everything is still blurry. “you smell pretty bad, you’re due for a good cleaning.” you agree. you do smell really bad, and you’re clammy, and there’s sweat all over you and your teeth are very fuzzy and weird feeling. 

once he stops nudging you, you peer over the side of the tub. you can barely make out water, with big foamy bubbles that make you sneeze when you put your head down too much. “that was eridan’s idea.” karkat speaks, sidling up next to you. you sniff the water, and what you smell makes you surprised. so surprised, that you turn to karkat to declare it. “h-hhhhhhh.” you meekly reach a hand out, but stop yourself. “hon-honeyy…”

karkat gently takes your wrist, and presses it down, so that your fingers are gently brushing over the surface of the water. it’s bubbly, perfectly warm, and your cheeks flush, purring. you don’t know why, but seeing such a clean body of water after so long makes you so, so happy. “yep, that’s honey.” karkat explains, and he pauses to softly ask if the water is too hot. you stutter and gurgle and squeal out nonsense, but it’s happy nonsense that makes it all obvious to the mutant. 

he says something to eridan, and soon the seadweller has both arms around you, genty lifting you upwards. your legs are useless, too fat to move; and muscles too weak due to lack of movement after so long. your feet over weakly brush against tile, and your happy demeanor explodes into fear as you weakly jiggle in an attempt to stagger to your feet.

“take it slow, bud.” eridan hums gently, and he wraps an arm around you- helping you stay upwards. you’re still stricken with fear, however, and you whine. “it’s okay, sweetie. just take it slow. here, here- let’s get in the water, okay?”

before you can think, you’re being lifted-- and soon, you’re being lowered into the water. soft, warm water covers you, and just as soon as your fear arrived, it was gone. you haven’t felt warm, clean water in what feels like forever; the gentle waves calming your nerves and making your clammy, soft skin that much cleaner than before. already you can feel the grime melting away, and you purr, weakly drooling despite your best efforts. karkat and eridan are talking, not to you of course- they’re more gruff and shut off then soft and nice. after a few moments of hushed words, one of them leaves the room.

a wash cloth is gently pressed to your forehead, and you outwardly groan. a soft chuckle leaves the one beside you- “do you like it, sol?” the sweet, wavery voice makes you perk and gurgle nonsense in response. the washcloth wipes away a sheen of sweat on your forehead.

the bath goes on like that. you feel warm, soaked cloths brush over your skin, wiping away at the grime and muck that’s accumulated. even though it’s only the first part of the bath, it makes the biggest difference immediately, making you purr so hard you drool all over yourself. soft chirps and chitters leave you, and eridan beside you answers your sounds with similar chirrs of approval. eventually, though, the chitters slowly come to an end.

“ah, sol…” the voice is solemn, though still soft. it makes you turn your head towards the seadweller, confusion in your soft, gentle squeaks. why did he sound so sad? why was he so sad? he didn’t do anything wrong!

“we’re really in this deep, aren’t we…?” a washcloth gently runs between your rolls, making you shudder. you don’t know what he’s talking about, so you murmur.  _ “deeeeeeeep…” _

“yeah. we gotta take care a you now, all around the clock.” eridan sighed, continuing to rub the washcloth across your body. it stings your infected scars when they pass over them, but it isn’t enough to make you squeal in pain. you’re too focused on eridan, really- you want to know why he’s so sad!

you decide to take action. vaguely shifting in the bubbly water, you keen softly, reaching out a chubby, obese arm in an attempt to tug at eridan. you really like his scarf, you note in your addled brain- his scarf is nice and soft, and a dark blue that you like. you really wanna have it, to chew and gnaw at it and drool your spit all over it. maybe taking it would distract him?

you manage to take hold, and you begin to weakly tug. thankfully, it does seem to distract eridan from his short talk. “hm?” he leans forward, forward enough to where you can grab a large portion of the fabric, and promptly shove it in your mouth.

what you expected was a nice, soft fabric you can chew and gnaw at, but what you got instead was hot, blinding pain. you feel something in your mouth splinter and break, and in a desperate attempt to hack it up, you accidentally swallow it whole. and with that, a warm gush of blood. the scarf  _ and  _ eridan himself are lost in your brain, and you instead simply shriek in pain, sinking down in yourself to sob and claw at your teeth.

_ “shit-!”  _ you hear eridan, and soon enough your face is gently held, eridan gently instructing you to open your mouth. despite your terror, you do. a finger softly probes at what you’d imagine be your fangs, but instead it touches rotted, infected gums. the mere touch flares pain, and you squeal, gurgling up globs of hot blood. what happened to your teeth? what happened? why was it gone?

eridan leans away from you, and another feeling explodes in your system- fear. did eridan hate you now? did you rip his scarf and he hates you? was he gonna turn all light and happy again? you sob, stuttering on your words.  _ “erii- eri, e-eh… ehrriii-!!”  _ you want him back, you were sorry, you were a bad boy, a bad boy a bad boy a bad boy--

he soon returns, and presses something against your gums. it was damp and warm, and you soon realize it’s a washcloth. your tongue probes against the cloth’s damp surface, and you fall into sucking softly, your cries still making your chest heave.  _ “mmmgh….. sssorry… sorry, srr’y sorry sorry-” _

“hey, hey, shhh.” there’s a soft voice, and you recognize it as eridan’s. “you don’t have to apologize, it’s okay, you’re okay- let’s get this bath done soon, yeah?” you agree, tears still dribbling down your puffy cheeks. the bath wasn’t fun anymore, you decide then.

  
  
  
  


the rest of the day after the bath is a lot more calm, despite what had happened. you were taken out a much more cold, mucky tub of water once you were clean, before being dried off by karkat’s hands once he arrived back in the bathroom. they couldn’t fit any clothes on you, not at the moment, so you were simply led back into karkat’s respiteblock, and sent into his pile of blankets and pillows so you could sleep. they replaced the blood-soaked washcloth with a new one, and they promised they would stay by you while you slept.

you really do hope they’re being honest.

you end up waking hours later, where they promptly wipe away any sweat that accumulated, replaced the cloth, and send you back to sleep.

that’s how the routine goes for a while.

you’re given some things to do, even if you can’t exactly do it well. they manage to make a few toys and let you have them, and you spend more time simply mumbling gibberish while playing with said objects. sometimes karkat or eridan come in and play them with you, but they’re mostly busy doing stuff out of the respiteblock. if you think about it, everyone is.

they don’t make you do anything. since you’re so fat and sick, you can’t exactly keep up with them, and more often than not your addled brain makes it difficult to even speak, let alone do tasks they were doing out there. so they just send you to your pile and let you lie there, eyelids heavy and sleepiness always on the brink. you feel useless, honestly. you feel so utterly, disgustingly useless.


End file.
